


A Drive Home

by BotchedExperiment



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt starts feeling sick at school so Scott brings him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drive Home

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't much different than my last x-men evo story but I don't think anyone's gonna complain about more kurt/scott fluff  
> Enjoy!

"You're sure you're okay?" Scott asked him, staring at Kurt uncertainly as he threw his backpack into his car.

"Yes, mother," Kurt mumbled. He climbed into his Scott's car, sharing the seat with Scott's giant backpack.

Scott frowned. "Don’t be like that. It's just that you've looked tired all morning."

Kurt _felt_ tired all morning. As soon as he woke up he wanted to go right back to sleep forever. He was beginning to think he was coming down with a cold or something. It was the time of year where illnesses started to run rampant through the hallways of school, so maybe it was only fitting that Kurt would get sick.

If the drive to school was a bit longer, he could've taken a nice nap instead of being nagged out of the car while he was half-asleep.

"Hey, Kurt, c'mon the bell is going to ring any second now."

He checked his watch.

"No it's not," Kurt scoffed as he pulled himself out of the car. "We're completely on time! You are just in a hurry," he accused dryly.

As they started their walk into the school building, Scott said, "Jeez, did you stay up all night or something?"

"I'm sorry," He yawned, "I don’t know why I'm so tired." it was just that moment when Kurt felt his nose start to run. He rubbed at it with his wrist, making his fur scratch against it, wrinkling his nose with a sniffle.

It was going to be a long day.

\----

He got through first period okay aside from trying not to fall asleep, but second period was a little harder to stay awake. He had only woken up a couple hours ago so why was he so tired?

With each class Kurt was feeling more and more worn out. Third period had him sniffling the whole class through and thank God for a classmate seated next to him who was happy to share a packet of tissues or two. Everyone would stare at him when he blew his nose and he would freeze in the position for a while until they looked away.

He was glad he didn’t eat breakfast that morning because if he had, he probably would've thrown it up already. Buuuut skipping breakfast might've also been part of the reason he was feeling so exhausted.

To all of it, he was feeling really, really chilly. Every time a shiver would run through him, Kurt would think to himself 'It's not this cold out! Stop it!' but it wouldn’t stop.

He had the chills, he was tired, and he felt horrible. So Kurt went in search for his ride to school.

Scott was busy talking to some girls about biology class when he saw Kurt coming up to him. He quickly excused himself and had he not felt so crappy, Kurt would've gloated about the fact that he could get Scott Summers' attention with no effort.

"Hey, what's up?" Scott must've noticed that there was something wrong. Maybe Kurt just looked as bad as he felt.

"Could you," he cleared his throat, "Could you just drive me home? It will be quick, I promise."

Scott sighed, looking at him sympathetically. "I knew something wasn't right with you this morning. You weren't your normal self." The  tone in Scott's voice grew warm and familiar in Kurt after the grumpy start to the day they had had.

Kurt nodded. "I might be catching whatever is going around. I just want to go home."

"You've got it."

Suddenly Kurt felt an angry tickle in his nose and managed to pull an abused tissue from his pocket just in time to let out a sneeze.

"Whoa, bless you."

He sniffed. "Thanks."

\-----

Kurt woke up to being nudged awake. He didn’t even realize he had fallen asleep.

"Thank you for the ride," he told Scott, sniffling as he got out of the car.

"I'll walk you in."

"I can just-"

"You try to teleport right now and you'll probably end up in the basement or something." Well, he had a point.

"Fine," Kurt rolled his eyes. "I will walk like a boring person."

"Good for you." Scott chuckled as he grabbed Kurt's backpack and slung it over his shoulder before Kurt could protest. He even saved Kurt from explaining to the professor why he was home from school so early.

"He asked me to bring him home and I think he caught something from . . ." As Kurt ascended the stairs to his room, their conversation faded out. He just wanted to go to bed. But God was he thankful for Scott, who he used to have to beg for a favor before they became friends. At least, Kurt thought they were friends. He wasn’t really sure _what_ they were anymore.

Sometimes Scott will say or do something _too_  nice in front of the others and Kitty will give Kurt a winking look like she knew that they had a thing. Everyone probably knew more about their relationship than Kurt and Scott did.

Kurt lazily opened the door to his room. He plopped on top of the covers on his bed with his shoes and everything still on, only turning off his image-inducer, and he stayed there for a few minutes until his stomach rolled unhappily.

"No . . ." Kurt mumbled into his pillow.

Suddenly, his stomach turned itself inside out and Kurt shot up and ran for the bathroom. He fell to his knees in front of the toilet and gagged, feeling like crying. And just his luck, that was when Scott was coming upstairs with his backpack.

"Kurt? Where'd you go?"

He groaned. And then puked. And then sobbed.

"Oh, Kurt . . ."

When did Scott find him?

The older boy placed a hand on his back and rubbed gently (if not a little awkwardly) while Kurt tensed up with another heave. It didn’t last long because he didn’t really have anything to throw up. Instead, his stomach just hurt more as it tried to force out its nonexistent contents.

"It's okay," Scott comforted as Kurt was starting to cry, "Just breathe, okay?"

Kurt nodded, choking on his own breath. Crying wasn’t helping anything but he _couldn't help it_. What in the world did he do to deserve this? He relaxed as Scott pulled him back against him and held him, careful not to jostle him too much.

"That's some fever you're sporting."

"You should head back to school soon." Kurt swallowed. "The period is almost over."

"Hm, yeah. I think I'll stay here."

"I'll be fine."

"Yeah, you're the perfect example of 'fine'." As an unexpected act of affection, Scott uses his sleeve to wipe the tear stains from Kurt's cheeks. "How about I help you back to bed."

The two of them slowly stood up and made it back to Kurt's bedroom, and to the request of the fuzzy elf ("go away for a second") stepped out while Kurt changed into more comfortable clothes and got into bed.

Scott worked on some of his homework while Kurt fell in and out of sleep. He was there any time his sick friend needed something.

"Hey Scott," Kurt mumbled sleepily.

Scott sat on the edge of his bed. "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"No problem."

He kissed his forehead before Kurt fell asleep again, and the teleporter decided that maybe he wasn’t so miserable after all.

 

 


End file.
